funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Powdinet
pow, do you think you could help me out with the zombie dawn thing? How did you get the braaains achievement? Thank you Mugged99 05:52, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Mugged99 :I did this achievement on The 3rd level of the Powerplant. Just go around and consume everyone, but leave the 2 cops inside the house left. Then, wait in a corner until the army appears. When they're about to turn it, send the zombies to get them. If timed correctly, you'll get 400 points per wave. If you fail, you'll have to sart again(Yes, a mistake is enough to make you fail). The corner I used was the "dead-end" just outside the northern-most house(where the army shows up). Hope this helps.Powdinet 18:51, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Ah, ok i got it, it wasnt too hard actually. Thank you very much. Say, in hostile spawn, the giblet maker achievement. Is that one possible? Mugged99 20:05, 25 November 2008 (UTC)Mugged99 : I don't think it is possible for F2P, but if it is, it is stupidly hard. Powdinet 21:04, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I saw thingummywut got the 50k point pixelate achievement. Do you know how? I can't even pass 35k. Mugged99 00:02, 26 November 2008 (UTC)Mugged99 : I have yet to try this one, but I calculated the points per level a long time ago. You have to score around 1111 points per level.Powdinet 19:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Brazilian Wiki If you make me an admin (or a Bureacrat - preferably) on the new Portuguese Brazilian Wiki, I will help set-up most of the site, including the behind the scenes skinning and scripting. Of course, if you are the one to start this new wiki, it is up to you... but I can't think of any reasons to not trust me. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21:51, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :I have submitted a request at this page. If it is approved, you, in addition to everyone else here at FunOrb Wiki, can help me set-up the new wiki. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:00, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks (how much time does it take to be aproved? Powdinet 22:07, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::In the past, many of my requests were approved within 24 hours. But then again, there is no way to determine exactly how long it will take. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:16, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I would like to inform you that the Portuguese Brazilian FunOrb Wiki has just been created. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:26, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Achievement Page "The code for this page was copied from I R Zaro's page, which was copied from Bigd56's page." O.o http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/d/d3/Ancient_staff.png [[User:I R Zaros|'I R Zaros']] 14:20, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :"The code for this page was copied from I R Zaro's page, which was copied from Bigd56's page..." ...which was copied from 19118219's page =P 19118219 Talk 14:45, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Lol http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/d/d3/Ancient_staff.png [[User:I R Zaros|'I R Zaros']] 15:49, 1 December 2008 (UTC)